JinxRae Prompts
by ROLF-Wolf-Of-Thunder
Summary: Summary is in the authors notes in first chapter. Please check 'em out. RavenxJinx. Ratings vary from K or M
1. Explination

So...

Basically what has happened is that I type ALL my stories on my Blackberry phone

and for some reason it completely shut down so i can't access my stories or phone at all

...

...

*cries a little*

anyway

when I type my stories or read other stories or play games, ect

I come up with prompts that I know I'm not going to write

but think they would be awesome if someone else did

so I decided to post them on here so that if anyone is interested they can use them

enjoy

x

**!Another Thing!**

When it comes to the title and the genre of the plot, don't think you have to keep to it, these are just suggestions I have added and if wanted can be slightly or completely changed.

* * *

><p><strong>If you see a promptone shot you are interested in writing you can either leave a review or send me a message saying "dibs" and you can start writing the story, I'll put your name under the prompt so that if anyone is interested in reading it they know who's writing it and can also read it.**

**This DOESN'T mean that no one else can also write the same story, different people have different writing styles and it would be great to see what other people do.**

* * *

><p>- BEWARE THE FULL MOON -<p> 


	2. Prompt 1

**Title - ****What Happened?**

**Rating - M**

**Other Characters - OC, Nightwing(Robin), Changling (Beast Boy), Starfire, Cyborg, Zatana**

**Plot - After 10 years Raven is awoken and rescued by a mysterious half demon only to find that the world has gone to Hell and her team isn't her aren't her friends anymore. but what happened? and why cant she remember anything?**

Raven has been extremely distant and angry lately and her emotions and powers are beginning to become out of hand. As she battles to keep control without the aid or support of her so called friends the Teen Titans she becomes best friends with Jinx, something she never thought possible. After a while Robin thinks that Raven is losing control to her Demon side with the possibility of chaos and decides they need to put Raven down for the good of Jump city and puts his contingency plan - Caged Bird [in which Raven is locked up in an anti magic cell that stops any and all magic powers from being use as well as being heavily restrained, gagged and heavily sedated and under constant camera watch]. Raven finds out about these plans and confronts the Titans which turns into a Raven vs Starfire/Robin/Beast Boy/Cyborg all out brawl, only with the help of Zatanna do the Titans win, leaving Raven in a coma like trance in her cage on the outskirts of Jump

Years later, she is found and rescued by a half demon named Ja' Riha who's has the ability to shift into any animal though they are and look demonic. He helps her recover and with the surprising help of Jinx she gains her memory of what happened to her and goes out to settle old scores with the Titans as well as save the Earth.

_**Extra:**_

_Zatanna has taken Raven's spot in the Titans_

_Slade has taken over with help from Brother Blood and a Demon Lord_

_Ja' Riha is NOT related to BB or Raven, he is an escaped slave who wish to stay free_

_Zatanna hates Raven because she is half demon and is hypocritical and thinks all demons are evil_

_Jinx is Bi with a crush on Raven_

_Raven's Emoticlone Lust comes out in the future more than she would like._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors: <strong>Wave-Existence /s/10560541/1/What-Happened-Gilded-Cage_


	3. Prompt 2

Reviewer "ThisLife" - you need an account so I can message you about you using that prompt

* * *

><p><strong>Title - Hypnotic Mayham<strong>**  
><strong>

**Rating - M**

**Other Character(s) - Slade, HIVE FIVE, Psimon, Church of Blood, JL**

**Plot -**

Raven and Jinx mysteriously go missing one day leaving their teams to cope without them, after a few weeks Gizmo, Billy, Kyd Wikyd and Mammoth confront the Titans thinking that Raven has kidnapped their leader - not knowing that Raven has been keeping her interactions with Jinx a secret from her team - and brawl starts in the tower, after searching for their leader and coming up short they leave the Titans telling them they'll be on the lookout for them both. Robin (now Nightwing), thinking that Raven has given into her demonic side and quit the Titans to join the thief decides to find someone to replace her on the team.

A few months later, the Titans get an alert and head out only to find out Slade is back and has two new female apprentices and plans on taking over Jump City with a new and improved Church of Blood and Psimon. After a while they realise that Slades new apprentices are in fact Jinx and Raven who have changed their look, gained some new powers and are being called Ravisher and Hex. After a heated battle the Titans lose miserably and decide to retreat allowing Slade to take over Jump city.

Certain that Raven has joined the side of evil, Nightwing decides to call the Justice League for help, Nightwing and Zatanna convince the whole JL that Raven has given into her demon side and is truly evil however Batman thinks otherwise and refuses to help in eliminating her if she can't be detained. After another heated encounter with the five villains, they manage to knock out and capture Hex, upon waking up in a cell in the watch tower Doctor Fate manages to bring Hex out of her trance turning her back into Jinx, Jinx explains what happened - proving Batman right - explaining what is going to happen and calling out the Titans on being bad friends, with this they set out to find Raven and break her from Slade's hold before the Church of Blood can resurrect Trigon to steal his powers for themselves.

_**Extra:**_

_Takes place two years after the Trigon episode_

_Church of Blood has a different Brother Blood as its leader_

_Raven is not only hypnotised but is stuck in Nevermore which has been transformed into an illusion that she is in the real world and nothing is wrong with her_

_Raven is the Queen of the Circle of Inferno (her fathers realm) which is why she has new powers_


	4. Prompt 3

Reviewer "ThisLife" - you need an account so I can message you about you using that prompt

* * *

><p><strong>Title - Hypnotic Mayham<strong>**  
><strong>

**Rating - M**

**Other Character(s) - Slade, HIVE FIVE, Psimon, Church of Blood, JL**

**Plot -**

Raven and Jinx mysteriously go missing one day leaving their teams to cope without them, after a few weeks Gizmo, Billy, Kyd Wikyd and Mammoth confront the Titans thinking that Raven has kidnapped their leader - not knowing that Raven has been keeping her interactions with Jinx a secret from her team - and brawl starts in the tower, after searching for their leader and coming up short they leave the Titans telling them they'll be on the lookout for them both. Robin (now Nightwing), thinking that Raven has given into her demonic side and quit the Titans to join the thief decides to find someone to replace her on the team.

A few months later, the Titans get an alert and head out only to find out Slade is back and has two new female apprentices and plans on taking over Jump City with a new and improved Church of Blood and Psimon. After a while they realise that Slades new apprentices are in fact Jinx and Raven who have changed their look, gained some new powers and are being called Ravisher and Hex. After a heated battle the Titans lose miserably and decide to retreat allowing Slade to take over Jump city.

Certain that Raven has joined the side of evil, Nightwing decides to call the Justice League for help, Nightwing and Zatanna convince the whole JL that Raven has given into her demon side and is truly evil however Batman thinks otherwise and refuses to help in eliminating her if she can't be detained. After another heated encounter with the five villains, they manage to knock out and capture Hex, upon waking up in a cell in the watch tower Doctor Fate manages to bring Hex out of her trance turning her back into Jinx, Jinx explains what happened - proving Batman right - explaining what is going to happen and calling out the Titans on being bad friends, with this they set out to find Raven and break her from Slade's hold before the Church of Blood can resurrect Trigon to steal his powers for themselves.

_**Extra:**_

_Takes place two years after the Trigon episode_

_Church of Blood has a different Brother Blood as its leader_

_Raven is not only hypnotised but is stuck in Nevermore which has been transformed into an illusion that she is in the real world and nothing is wrong with her_

_Raven is the Queen of the Circle of Inferno (her fathers realm) which is why she has new powers_


	5. Prompt 4

**Title - Animals****  
><strong>

**Rating - K+/T**

**Other Character(s) - OC**

**Plot -**

A new villain is loose in Jump city, with the powers to turn people into animals. After an encounter the teen titans are turned into animals and only beast boy can change back. When he returns to the tower he tells Jinx, Ravens girlfriend, what happened and together they both go out to hunt down the villain.

**Extra:**

Demon Fox Raven

Wolf Robin

Tiger Starfire

Cyber Doberman Cyborg


	6. Prompt 5

**Title - Love Potion****  
><strong>

**Rating - T/M**

**Other Character(s) - Red X**

**Plot -**

Jinx and Red X are both hired to steal a couple things from an old witch's house with the prospect of a very delicious pay-check should they succeed. During the robbery they set off an alarm which alerts the Titans, the Titans arrive and a battle is started, during the battle Beast boy knocks over a mysterious large vile which turns into smoke and is inhaled by Raven, Jinx and eventually Red X, distracted Red X and Jinx escape with the goods leaving a very unhappy robin and a confused raven.

A week later and Raven is experiencing a new Emoticlone - Lust - who for some reason she has no control over, to make matters worse she keeps getting visits from a love sick Jinx and Red X. She goes back to the witches house to seek help with her problem, the witch informs her that the vile contained an faulty love potion and that it would wear off in a few weeks no matter if those affected fall in love or not.

_**Extra:**_

_Lust can control Raven_


	7. Prompt 6

**Title - Love Potion****  
><strong>

**Rating - T/M**

**Other Character(s) - Red X**

**Plot -**

Jinx and Red X are both hired to steal a couple things from an old witch's house with the prospect of a very delicious pay-check should they succeed. During the robbery they set off an alarm which alerts the Titans, the Titans arrive and a battle is started, during the battle Beast boy knocks over a mysterious large vile which turns into smoke and is inhaled by Raven, Jinx and eventually Red X, distracted Red X and Jinx escape with the goods leaving a very unhappy robin and a confused raven.

A week later and Raven is experiencing a new Emoticlone - Lust - who for some reason she has no control over, to make matters worse she keeps getting visits from a love sick Jinx and Red X. She goes back to the witches house to seek help with her problem, the witch informs her that the vile contained an faulty love potion and that it would wear off in a few weeks no matter if those affected fall in love or not.

_**Extra:**_

_Lust can control Raven_


	8. Prompt 7

**Title - More Than Meets the Eye****  
><strong>

**Rating - K+/T**

**Other Character(s) - HIVE FIVE**

**Plot - **

After successfully defeating and capturing the H.I.V.E, Raven is requested to watch over Jinx as she is transferred to a state of the art Meta prison in Washington to serve a 7 year sentence.

Along the way Raven starts to notice Jinx behaving oddly and after the third/fourth day decides to voice her concerns, Jinx lies and says its just the fact that she's actually going to prison and is nervous, the guards accept this but Raven can tell that she's lying. When they stop at a hotel Raven takes the opportunity to inquire what's wrong with Jinx, after Jinx keeps denying anything is wrong, Raven takes the forceful approach and tries to enter her mind, after a small cat fight, she manages to restrain Jinx and enters her mind discovering her traumatic childhood that lead her to the life of a thief as well as her past experiences that has left a very dark mark on her.

_**Extra:**_

_Jinx suffers when she's at the HIVE, from extreme training to inhuman torture for failing missions_

_When she was a child she lived in a house full of druggies, drunks, prostitutes and a dysfunctional family who didn't want/care about her_

_She thinks of Mammoth and Gizmo as her only family/brothers and doesn't like being away from them for too long_

_Raven and Jinx are both sixteen_


	9. Prompt 8

**Title - A Demon Never Forgets****  
><strong>

**Rating - M**

**Other Character(s) - None Given - Authors Choice**

**Plot - **

It's been five and a half years since Jinx left her girlfriend Raven and Jump city, now living a 'human' life in Nevada as a bar tender in a gay bar, Jennifer is a single twenty three year old woman who as much as she tries to fit in, always stands out so when she draws the attention of a dark haired vixen she thinks nothing of it at first, after a while she is plagued with old memories and nightmares about Raven, she begins to question her sanity only to discover that Raven is indeed in Nevada and is currently hunting her down.

_**Extra:**_

_Raven is Twenty two with jet black hair, a body of a model and has become more demonic over the years though she has not completely lost her humanity_

_Jinx is now a blonde twenty three year old with pink cat eyes and lives in a single apartment with her two affectionate pet cats Felix and Snowbell_


	10. Prompt 9

**Title - Broken Hexter****  
><strong>

**Rating - T/M**

**Other Character(s) - Red X**

**Plot -**

It's been a three years since Raven choose the Titans over Jinx, leaving her girlfriend to continue playing the role of the hero.

It's been two years since Jinx outed Raven to the media about being a half demon,after this Raven is now shunned and feared by the ones she swears to protect.

Heart-broken, betrayed and angry Raven is now roaming the city looking for Jinx.

_**Extra:**_

_Jinx left the HIVE in order to be with Raven and is shunned by everyone the criminal world - all except Red X_


	11. Prompt 10

**Title - Surviving the H.I.V.E**

**Rating - M**

**Other Character(s) - Brother Blood, HIVE FIVE, HIVE Academy, Psimon**

**Plot -**

Its been eleven months since the defeat of the brotherhood of evil, three since someone free'd a small amount of the villains. Three years since Raven defeated her father and banished to an inter-dimensional prison and a year since she went to said prison and completely destroyed him to stop him from taking influence over her mind again - resulting in her absorbing most of his powers. Due to her doing so her powers have spiked and are causing her to gain headache as well as her to gain a new Emoticlone - black/demonic Raven - after a while her body starts to change to better suit her new abilities and powers.

After a while of relaxation in the tower, - training, video games, Raven getting used to her new body, ect - the alarm goes off, alerting them to a bank robbery in Jump, when the arrive at the scene they are surprised to see the H.I.V.E being lead by Jinx, as they fight they notice that the thieves have gained array of improvements as well as new skills and have become a lot less talkative and even with the Titans new members, skills and Raven they still lose. After their defeat the Titans head back to the tower to discover the HIVE academy is back up and running and is now under the control of a new Brother Blood and a deputy head master Psimon.

While they plan on how to defeat the new and improved HIVE, Raven decides to go out and fly to clear her head as well as test her new body, whilst she's out in the woods however she is ambushed by some HIVE students and gets kidnapped and taken to their main HQ on a island in the Caribbean. When she wakes up she finds herself in the clutches of the two headmasters and tries escape, only to find most of her powers no longer work.

She must now fight armies of mind controlled HIVE students, mental attacks from the headmasters as well as find Jinx.

_**Extra:**_

_Jinx is a Titan who has been missing for a few months before this._

_Jinx hates/fears any sort of mental powers being used on her and as a result has a stronger willpower against them._

_Robin = Nightwing. Beast Boy = Changling. StarFire = NovaFire or Nova/Kori_

_The Church of Blood now worship Ravens brothers who claim to have taken Trigon's place_


	12. Prompt 11

**Title - A Spell Of Demonic Proportions**

**Rating - T/M**

**Additional**** Character - HIVE FIVE/Cheshire/Speedy**

**Plot -**

During her early HIVE years, Brother Blood used to send a young and naive Jinx on solo theft missions to steal artefacts and spell books from museums and peoples private volts. One night when she is out stealing a spell book from an unknown rich persons library she is caught by the owner, however instead of the strange person calling the police he lets her go muttering a spell underneath his breathe and promising her that he will retrieve it from her one day, in which Jinx agrees to...

Five years later and an nineteen year Jinx has left the HIVE academy with her friends Baron (Mammoth), Mikron (Gizmo), Wayne (Kyd WykKyd), Seymour (Seemore) and Billy. They do hired jobs as well as work at various locations under different persona's and use hologram watches to hide their appearance, keeping a low profile and avoiding 'The Titans'. One day Jinx is visited by a strange man asking her about a book she owes him, not able to remember him or what book he is talking about she tells him to leave her alone and that she doesn't have it, the stranger mutters a few words and jinx falls to the ground in pain before blacking out. When she comes too she finds herself in a fancy living room in slightly tattered clothes. The stranger reveals himself to be a Lord of Chaos who is trying to collect magical artefacts in order to gain power, he then reminds her of the night she tried to steal a very important book from him and tells her that he placed a demonic allegiance spell on her instead of killing her that night as he saw her potential as a servant - which she unknowingly accepted - now every night she will turn in beast and track down all these different prizes for him, not letting anyone get in her way.

Three weeks later and the FIVE are starting to worry about their friend as she's falling asleep during the day and is never home at night, one night they decide to stay up to catch jinx before she sneaks off to question her about her behaviour, they end up getting into a fight with what looks like a half human half black tiger only to discover its Jinx, the next day they confront the Titans asking for their help, Ravens help specifically but are turned down, however when the Chaos Tiger jinx manages to steal a very important scroll from Raven's room the next night they agree to try and help jinx. Its made even harder for the group when they discover that someone has hired Cheshire to take her out as well as her boyfriend Speedy.

**Extra:**

_Jinx's transforms at night into a half human half tiger with black fur, pink stripes, cat ears, tail, claws, fangs and her normal pink cat eyes._

_She only recalls what happens at night in sections, never the whole thing as if watching someone else._

_The Chaos Lord has control over Jinx in her Chaos Tiger form_

_The Titans and FIVE are all 18 or older._


	13. Prompt 12 - One Shot

**Title - A Past To Remember**

**Rating - T**

**Additional**** Character - HIVE FIVE**

**Plot -**

Raven and Jinx have been dating for two years now and when she finds a picture jinx as a baby with what looks like a loving family she decides to ask jinx about it. Jinx seeing the picture is put in a hurtful mood and decides to tell Raven about her not so happy past...

**Extra:**

**Jinx wasn't able to use her hexes until she was 6 but her bad luck aura/charm was there since birth as well as her eyes. her hair turned pink when she used her first hex bolt**

**Jinx ends up murdering her whole village as a child**

**Jinx was shunned by everyone an called the devils child due to her metahuman nature**


	14. Prompt 13 - One Shot

**Title - Bunny**

**Rating - T**

**Additional**** Character - Mumbo **

**Plot -**

After a run in with Mumbo Jumbo, Raven is zapped by his magic wand turning her into a rabbit at the same time Jinx tries to use a new spell to stop it, after they break Mumbo's wand everything goes back to the way it was, everything except Raven, now the titans must figure out a way to reverse Mumbo's magic, but it seems that no one is in a rush to get rid of their new pet bunny Raven

**Extra:**

**Jinx is still an honorary Titan**

**Raven can still talk**


	15. Prompt 14 - (& Explanation AN)

**AN: If you see a prompt/one shot you are interested in writing you can either leave a review or send me a message saying "dibs" and you can start writing the story, I'll put your name under the prompt so that if anyone is interested in reading it they know who's writing it and can also read it.**

**This DOESN'T mean that no one else can also write the same story, different people have different writing styles and it would be great to see what other people do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title - <span>Trick or Treat<span>**

**Rating - T/M**

**Additional**** Character - Scarecrow & Psimon**

**Plot -**

Its Halloween and one of Gothams most deadliest super villain is being transported to a new state of the art prison, that is until the van taking him there is ambushed in Jump city, after getting out of the wreckage Scarecrow is hired on the spot to team up with Psimon to take out the Titans, at Titan tower but to capture Raven alive for the Church of Blood

**Extra:**

**Scarecrow's hallucinogen gas doesn't work on computers**

**Raven's body is needed, her mind is a different story**


	16. Prompt 15 (Last Prompt)

**Seeing as no one is taking any interest in these, this is going to be the last prompt I write before I stop with Teen Titans prompts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title - A Raven on the run<span><br>**

**Rating - T/M**

**Additional**** Character - Justice League **

**Plot -**

After defeating her father, Raven travels to Azarath in the hopes of fixing her home and restoring her people, she comes back a year later with a slightly new appearance as well as a few new powers and better control of her old ones. During a relaxing day at Titans Tower, the Titans are attacked, when they go to face their attackers they are very surprised to see its the Justice league, when the ask them why they are here the claim that Raven has committed many crimes from theft to murder around the world in the past year and are her to lock her away, with so much evidence against her Nightwing has no choice but to hand her over, Raven refuses arrest claiming that she knows that their prison for her is inhuman and that she's innocent, escaping the league she goes on the run trying to prove her innocence, after a while she enlists the help of Jinx as she is well aware that the ex thief has a great track record of evading capture and as another sorceress would be a great help at finding whoever is behind the murders.

**Extra:**


	17. Authors Note

_**Side Notes:**_

_ALL the story and one shot prompts in here are Raven and Jinx pairing, whether they are Romantic pairings or just friendship pairings is up to the authors who write the prompts - Unless my prompt states they are lovers/only friends_

_Another things is that if you would like to write one of the prompts and are leaving a review PLEASE log in or leave a link - with commas instead of dots - to your profile in your guest review so I know who you are, I want to be able to read your work and leave a link for other people to be able to read it. If you are writing it on something else such as Tumblr or any other website then let me know by leaving a link in the review so I can put the link under the prompt._

_Thank You & Remember, even if someone else is writing a prompt you can still write it, every person is different_

* * *

><p><em>BEWARE THE FULL MOON<em>

* * *

><p><em>x<em>


	18. Update

**Hello**

**As you all know due to a lack of interests in these prompts - the fact that when be do take them they either don't start them or don't finish them but hey that's life - I decided to stop posting Teen Titan Prompts.**

**After making a new Tumblr I decided that I may continue making TT prompts but I will not be uploading them here, instead they can be found under the "free prompts" page on my tumblr: rolfoffanfiction0tumblr0com (replace 0 with .)**

**I will be editing and re-uploading old prompts, posting new prompts and even writing prompts for shows such as RWBY, Justice League, Victorious, Avatar Legend of Korra and many others so make sure to follow the blog if you have Tumblr and check every week for new prompts.**

**See ya**

**Rolf, Wolf of Thunder**


End file.
